


Fuck Traditions - or: 5 times you said 'fuck traditions' and the one time Thorin said it

by estel_meleth_amdir



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Breaking The Rules, Childbirth, Dúnedain - Freeform, F/M, It's true tho, Kissing, Love, Marriage, Sex mentioned, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, Thorin goes along with it, Traditions, dwarves and their fucking traditions, fuck traditions, i think that's enough, just see for yourself, nothing explicit though, some would say, you don't give a damn, you have a bad influence on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estel_meleth_amdir/pseuds/estel_meleth_amdir
Summary: Since joining the company of Thorin Oakenshield on their quest to Erebor, you've had a crush on the dwarven king. There was no problem in him liking you back. There was no problem in a relationship between a dwarf and a human. There was no problem in telling the others. There *was* a problem in all those fucking rules concerning courtship in his culture. So, more than once, you told him 'Fuck traditions'. In the end, he was the one saying it.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	1. ONE: Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> This idea got stuck in my head, god knows why. I wrote this yesterday, starting at 11 pm (is that a good or bad thing, I really don't know), so please be gentle. Plus, English is not ma first language (like, I don't understand grammar, using adjectives correctly, or punctuation, for that matter).

You had fancied Thorin for a long time now. Since you’d first seen him that night in the Shire you had a crush on him which quickly developed into something much more powerful. Being one of the Dunedain, you never imagined Thorin to like you as much as you liked him. At first, he had been very distant to you, for your heritage, for you being a female warrior, for you not being a dwarf, you didn’t even know. But after some time, including saving his majestic ass from getting killed a couple of times, he started treating you as one of his kin. Which was much appreciated by you and the fellow dwarves. 

It all built up to that moment right now. Thorin had proven to be an acceptable training partner. So, of course, you often wandered off into the wild to get some practice after dinner. The others secretly thought you two sneaked away to do far less appropriative things than sword fighting. Some of them grumbled at the mere thought of it. 

You've had a rough day. Losing one of your precious daggers while, again, saving the stubborn dwarven king, had only been one of the things that had pulled your nerve that day. Your mood was clearly visible in the aggressivity you put behind every blow. And Thorin was clearly amused with it. Bastard! 

‘What are you smirking about?’, you asked, swinging your sword towards him again. He blocked it easily. And kept on grinning, which was far worse.  
‘Oh, I just noticed you’re furious’, he explained calmly, stepping out of your sword’s reach.  
You huffed. ‘Of course I am, what do you think?’  
‘Is it because of your dagger?’. He charged but you quickly jumped aside.  
‘You know what? Yes, it is.’, you exclaimed, ‘Partly.’  
‘And?’  
‘Do you even need to ask?’  
‘To be honest, yes. I have absolutely no idea what got you into this state.’ Oh, he was so in for a smack on his head! He mirrored you movement as you lowered your sword.  
‘A state? Is that what you would call this?’, you asked.  
'Well, yes.'

You opened your mouth to say something but all you did was gasp for words. He smirked that damn smirk again.  
‘You look like a fish right now.’, he stated amused. His face dropped when you came stomping towards him, your face red with anger.  
‘You!’ You held a threatening finger to his face. ‘If YOU could look out for yourself better than sacrificing your life for others, I’d still have all my weapons!’  
The dwarf rolled his eyes. ‘You’re making a fuss over a dagger.’  
You dropped your sword just for your hands to shove him in the chest, making him stumble a few steps back, a surprised expression on his face.  
‘It’s not. Just. About. That. Fucking. Dagger!’ With every word you came closer to his face, invading his personal space.

He didn’t seem to understand and held up his hands in defence.  
‘Then what is this all about?’, he asked, now appearing a bit annoyed with your fury.  
‘You’, you growled. Your hands flew to the lapels of his coat, drawing him even closer.  
‘Me?’. He still didn’t get it. You rolled your eyes internally.  
‘Are you kidding? You’re like a child one always must look out for, every damn second. Every time I lay my eyes on you, you are in the middle of doing something stupid and risky. And every time I don’t see you, it’s even worse, most of the time. And when I worry you throw that damn smirk in my face like *I* am the child. And it makes me furious!’  
Thorin blinked a few times before displaying said grin again. You fought the urge to slap him when he dared to huff out a laugh.

‘And what on earth is so damn funny now?’.  
There was a glint in his eyes. ‘Did you just admit that you worry about me?’. His hands sneaked around your waist, holding you in place.  
‘Shut up and kiss me.’, you said suddenly, all your anger vanished.  
The king’s eyes flickered to your lips before he licked his own absently.  
‘You know, there are some traditions about kissing in my culture.’, he trailed off, still looking at your lips.  
‘Which are?’  
‘It is indecent to kiss a lady before the terms of courtship are clear. So either we have to discuss this relationship properly or-‘  
‘Fuck traditions’, you simply stated, pulling him towards you by his coat collar. He didn’t seem to mind in the least when your lips met his.


	2. TWO: Kissing in public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn about some more rules to follow when courting a dwarf. Except you don't folow them.

He had done it again. He had gone and risked his life again. Just to get his bloody revenge. And now he was laying before you on that massive rock, no sign of life while the others stared at their king in shock. Gandalf knelt down to check on Thorin, whispering some words of unknown language. Since your first kiss merely two weeks had passed and the part of you that worried for him all the time had even grown stronger. The others knew about your relationship, but it was very platonic when they were around. There had been a brief touch of hands when no one had paid attention or a few stolen kisses in the secrecy of the night. Apparently, it was not suitable for dwarves to show affection to their significant others in public, or so you had assumed.

When Thorin groaned, opened his eyes and rolled over, you had to fight the urge of punching him once again.  
‘What do you think you were doing back there?’ you asked him, articulating everyone’s thoughts.  
‘What do you mean?’ he croaked. Some of his kin helped him stand up. He looked damaged but not seriously hurt. Thanks to Gandalf, you supposed.  
‘You know damn well what I mean, Thorin Oakenshield! And don’t you dare smirk at me right now!’ You slowly approached him, scolding him with just your eyes.

He gulped when he saw the angry tears in your eyes as you came to a stop only a few feet away from him. ‘Listen, I’m sorry…’  
You huffed out a bittersweet laugh. ‘No, you’re not.’ Still glaring at him, you closed the distance to sling your arms around him. His firm grip held you close to his chest.  
‘I was worried.’ You mumbled into the fur of his coat. ‘Like, really worried.’  
The dwarf gently pushed you back by your shoulders but still held you there. ‘I know… And I mean it. I’m truly sorry.’  
You bit your lip, glancing at the company. ‘I’m still mad.’ He nodded and grinned.  
‘Don’t’ you warned him.  
‘Or what?’

‘Or I might kiss that smirk off your face once again. You do owe me one kiss for that stunt back in the forest, you know. I could have lost you.’  
Unsure of the whole situation, Thorin looked at his people. ‘You know…’ he started, whispering, ‘There are some other rules and traditions concerning courtship in our culture.’  
You sighed. ‘What is it?’  
‘The couple is not allowed to kiss in public before 6 months of courtship have passed.’  
He shrugged when you quirked an eyebrow at him. ‘You know what? Fuck traditions.’  
None of the dwarves said anything about the kiss that followed, some even looking away and claiming, years later, that they hadn’t even witnessed any kissing. Especially not any unlawful business.


	3. THREE: Sharing a bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Did you think of *sharing* a bed? Not yet, my darlings, not yet...)  
> You get sick and crave some warmth. Thorin isn't sure about the rules. You don't care.

The journey through Mirkwood had been draining and dull and even though the dwarves hated the elves, everyone was happy to stay in some adequate rooms for a couple of days. Thorin didn’t know what terms you negotiated with the Elvenking and you thought it better if he wouldn’t find out until after the mountain was reclaimed. In fact, you had promised your part of the treasure to the elf and you knew none of the dwarves would be pleased to learn about that. You guessed that the fact it had saved you from being imprisoned wouldn’t ease their fury if they knew about the arrangement. 

Since entering the halls of Thranduil you had felt a bit sick. The days in the forest had been cold and wet and not at all suitable for the clothes you had been travelling in. Before you knew it, you had developed a fewer.

As soon as you stepped through the door of the room the guards had showed you, you fell into bed and curled up under the covers. You didn’t even notice that you slept all afternoon and missed dinner. Just before dusk, someone knocked at your door. You didn’t answer but nonetheless Thorin entered your room shortly after.

His face grimaced in concern as he took in your figure. You opened your eyes a bit when he sat on the edge of the bed.  
‘Hey’, you mumbled and smiled, your voice hoarse.  
‘Hey’. Your dwarf gently brushed a strand of hair out of your face. Shocked at the dampness of your skin, he placed his palm on your forehead, checking your temperature. ‘Oh god…’, he mumbled, his hand lingering on your cheek for a moment. ‘I’m going to get you some soup.’  
‘Hmm…’, you hummed in agreement.  
Before he left, Thorin placed a soft kiss to your hair.

‘Wake up, love.’, Thorin whispered in your ear, causing you to stir and blink in confusion.  
Next to the bed there was a steaming bowl on the table.  
After finishing half of the soup, you sank back into the pillows. Thorin’s hand held yours and he mustered you with a sad smile, knitting his brows.  
‘Why so thoughtful?’, you asked in a weak voice.  
He sighed. ‘I should’ve watched out for you.’  
‘Thorin… it’s just a fever. I won’t die of it.’  
That made him chuckle a bit. ‘I know…’

‘Please, don’t stress yourself over a simple fever. It’s nothing to worry about.’  
‘I always worry about you.’, he confessed, and your heart skipped a beat at the look he gave you. Your dwarf lifted your hand to press a kiss to it. You smiled at him weakly. ‘Stop pampering me, it’s embarrassing.’  
‘I don’t have anyone else to pamper. Plus, it’s not pampering when you’re sick.’

A shiver ran through your body and the cause was clearly something else than his sweet gestures. He reached out to check your forehead again.  
‘As much as I hate these tree huggers, I’m going to ask lord Thranduil if he could send some healers to your chambers.’  
‘It’s not that bad.’, you argued. ‘I just need some warmth.’ You scooted over a bit and lifted the covers, your eyes already closed again. When he didn’t move from his position on the edge of the bed, you cracked one eye open.

‘Love, it’s’..., he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, ‘it’s not that I don’t want to do everything to make you feel better. It’s just…’  
You sat up a little, stroking his hand with your thumb. ‘What is it?’, you asked concerned.  
‘In dwarven culture it’s highly inappropriate to share a bed before the first year of courtship is over…’, he mumbled.  
‘Really?’, you whispered. The sarcasm in your voice made him look up again.  
‘Yeah, but I really don’t know what they say about your partner being horribly sick and needing comfort…’  
‘You know what *I* say?’, you sighed quietly, not having enough energy to speak up.  
When Thorin didn’t answer, you continued, ‘Fuck traditions.’  
You tugged on his arm, so he just had to slip into bed next to you. Moments later you snuggled into his tight embrace, instantly feeling much better.


	4. FOUR: *Sharing* a bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party in Laketown leads to some tipsy steamy moments. Thorin thinks you should really stick to traditions with this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short one, sorry...

The party in Laketown was still in full swing when you and Thorin retired to your room. You were both quite tipsy, probably due to the Elvenking’s wine. Giggling, you followed the king up the stairs. You had been dancing all night, with most of the dwarves but most importantly, with Thorin.  
When the door clicked shut behind the two of you, he took your hand. Spinning you into him, he swayed lightly from side to side with you in his arms. The music from downstairs was still audible.  
You lifted your head to look at him and grinned. 

‘What is it?’ he asked, amused.  
‘I just thought you look pretty good, all dressed up in those fine clothes.’  
‘Oh?’ Thorin quirked an eyebrow at you. ‘You’re not so bad yourself. I’ve never seen you in a proper dress before.’  
You snorted. ‘Just don’t get used to it.’  
‘It suits you.’  
‘It’s unfunctional.’  
‘But’ he kissed your lips, ‘I’ he kissed your cheek, ‘like’ he kissed your jaw, ‘it’ he kissed your ear and you shivered. ‘Very much’, he whispered in a low voice before biting the tip of your ear.

‘Thorin’, you moaned and grabbed him by his collar to draw him closer. The dwarf looked at you and something in his eyes shifted, before he kissed you hard, tearing at your clothes. In less than a few moments you both stumbled towards the bed. You turned to shove Thorin down, so he sat on the edge, climbing into his lap.  
‘Wait…’, he mumbled against your lips.  
‘What is it now?’, you asked impatiently, your mouth never leaving his skin.  
‘We can’t… We’re not married. The traditions prohibit - ’

‘You’re kidding’, you interrupted him, clearly shocked. ‘You’re making this up.’  
‘Unfortunately not…’, Thorin confessed frustrated, rubbing his face with one hand.  
Groaning, you leaned your head on his shoulder. ‘Is there anything your fucking rules don’t forbid?’ Still, your hands kept roaming his body. His did the same on your skin.  
‘I have to admit, there is quite a lot to be careful with.’  
‘That doesn’t sound as terrible as it is.’  
‘I’m sorry, love… But that’s the one thing we really shouldn’t do.’

‘First of all’ you counted on your fingers, ‘this could be our last chance to do this.’  
‘You shouldn’t say that…’ Thorin murmured into the crook of your neck, nibbling at the skin there.  
‘I mean it though’ you continued without hesitation ‘Second, this is a very urgent matter. Well, I can only speak for myself, but…’ You didn’t need to end the sentence, you just ground your hips into his, making him hiss.  
‘I know’, he pressed through gritted teeth, ‘but…’  
‘What?’ You seriously couldn’t wait any longer, your breath coming in short pants.  
‘We already broke so many traditions.’  
You rolled your hips and kissed him hard. ‘Fuck traditions.’, you growled, already fumbling with the bindings of his trousers, while he tore at the lacing of your dress.


	5. FIVE: Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erebor is reclaimed, everyone lives, and the two of you want to take your relationship to another level. The council does not approve at all. Fuck their rules!

‘Are you serious right now?’, you exclaimed. Were those dwarves ever done with their freaking rules? Was it even allowed to breathe without permission?  
‘I’m sorry, my lady, but there are explicit rules for marriage in our culture.’, the lady in dark green said, looking at you like you were some kind of tramp. Most of the council members visibly shared her opinion. ‘Maybe you’re not used to any culture at all. I’m sorry for that but you have to understand and follow our traditions, girl.’  
Thorin stared them down with a glare but the old dwarves didn’t seem to notice, or to care. 

‘We have to wait for four more years just because some old ass dwarf from a few hundred years back decided, it would be a good idea to keep youngsters from making a blindfold mistake?’  
Some of the dwarves exchanged uncertain looks.  
‘Well… if you take it accurately…’, one started.  
‘And that we do!’, the first lady interrupted him.  
‘You would have to wait for five years.’, another one ended.

‘What?’ This whole meeting was a disaster. ‘Why? We’ve been together for over a year now!’  
‘Oh dear…’, the lady in green said with a sympathetic smile, which she didn’t mean a bit, ‘we must declare the courtship official from the point where the council was informed, not from the point where you two started your… affair.’  
Thorin’s hand slammed flat on his table and the lady ducked her head, knowing damn well that she had crossed a line jus now. ‘Enough!’, the king barked.

‘My dear council members’, you started, smiling sweetly this time, ‘I’m sorry to inform you that I don’t really care about any of your stupid courtship rules. We’re no youngsters. That being said, first of all, we know what we’re doing. Secondly, I don’t want to have to wait until we’re both old. It’s not like we have that much time left anyways, no offense, Thorin.’ He just waved his hand. You had discussed this matter a hundred times. His lifespan vaguely matched yours, with you being one of the Dunedain, but both of you weren’t the youngest anymore. He just wasn’t that convinced that it was a good idea to confront the council with your wish to hurry things up a bit. You, on the other hand, weren’t in the mood to let them slip away with their nonsense of rules and traditions.

‘I am going to marry your king next summer, if you like it or not. It would be my pleasure if we could count on your blessings, dear council members. But I will do it even if you don’t approve of this marriage. Good day.’  
You stormed towards the doors, ready to leave the council to think of your words.  
On your way out you stopped at Thorin’s seat and leaned down. Before you kissed him, you whispered ‘Fuck traditions!’, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Leaving them all in shock at your words and actions (eww, kissing the king in front of his council, unbelievable), you left them to themselves.

‘She’s a true whirlwind…’, someone stammered.  
‘Yes’, Thorin sighed, ‘yes, she is.’


	6. SIX: The one time Thorin said it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were right. You HAD a bad influence on Thorin and it showed.

Fuck those dwarves and their traditions!! They wouldn't let Thorin in to see you. You were in labour, delivering *his* child, and they fucking wouldn't let Thorin in to see you.  
Another contraction hit your body causing you to scream in pain and squeezing that poor maiden's hand.

'Thorin!!' you cried out, tears streaming down your face.  
At least 6 different maidens and doctors scurried around you, without you really being aware of them. You wanted nothing else than Thorin helping you through this because you could feel your body giving in. But they just wouldn't let him in. If it would've been in your power, you would've dragged him here yourself and screamed at him for causing you that much pain. Plus, you could've crushed *his* hand instead of someone else’s.

Little did you know your husband wasn't so far away from you, just outside the door to your chambers, pacing back and forth. His hair was dishevelled from running his hands through it. He was a mess. Dwalin had tried to keep him company but eventually gave up after hearing even the slightest scream from the other side of the doors.

More than once the king had heard you cry out his name and it made his heart ache. Your painful screams and wails did nothing but to spur on his concerns for you.

The door opened just a little and one of the nurses popped her head out. In an instant Thorin stood before her.  
'How is she? Will it be any longer? Is everything alright?' He blurted out. 'Can I see her?'  
The maid looked a little frightened. 'I'm sorry my king... she's not there yet. It might take a little longer. I was told to inform you that our queen is well and she's doing good.'  
Thorin tried to spy past her but he couldn't catch even the slightest glimpse of you.  
'Can I see for myself?' He asked, his breath hitching, eyes widening in fear as you let out another cry of pain, followed by his name.

The maid stepped out and closed the door behind her.  
'I am sorry, my king, but you know that cannot be.'  
He was furious. 'But why?!'  
He could see that she was trying to be patient. She crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow on him. 'The traditions-'  
He shook his head. 'Fuck traditions' your husband exclaimed, pushing her aside and sliding into your chambers.

In an instant he was by your side, climbing onto your bed, gently brushing a strand of hair out of your sweaty face.  
'Thorin' you breathed, clearly relieved.  
Doctors and maidens made a trivial attempt to get him out of the room as another wave hit you. They didn't have the time to shoo him away after that.

Thorin squeezed your hand reassuringly. You nearly crushed his hand in return. He endured it without the merest sign of discomfort, and you were thankful for that.

He kissed your face, your hair, your knuckles. He caressed your back, your cheek, the back of your hand. He whispered small encouragements into your ear and guided you through the pain until, at last, you held your daughter in your arms.

Breathing heavily you looked up at Thorin, noticing the tears in his eyes.  
'How did you manage to be let inside?' You asked, closing your eyes and resting your head on his shoulder. He had an arm wrapped securely around you and your new-born.  
'Fuck traditions' he simply said, which made you chuckle.  
'Thank you.' You sighed before relaxing further into his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. I know it's not perfect and I'm no native speaker but well... this got stuck in my head and HAD to be written down.


End file.
